Toy Story
by AkiHimi
Summary: "I know you think that we're just toys, but we're much more than that." Warning: AU!ZoSan ; yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Surfing the internet on weekends isn't really Zoro's thing, but what can he do when his doctor had strictly prohibited him to train or even leave his own house? Looking at his bandaged chest, he can't help but feel excited all over again. He had finally been able to fight with Mihawk.

_THE_ Mihawk. And lost miserably at that.

And almost died too.

But he fought. And he lived. And that was the whole point. But now that he knows how weak he still is and how much more there is to be improved, he's been more excited than ever to push them even farther. Except Chopper wouldn't allow him to. No one would allow him too. Seeing the deep, long gash on his chest was enough to send chills down any man's spine. Enough to send Chopper into yelling _"Doctor's orders!"_ seriously. Even though it still made him look and sound cute.

With nothing else to do but eat and sleep, and no other source of entertainment but his television and the internet, he finds himself sitting in front of something exciting to happen. Like his computer exploding. That would be fun, but then he'd have to shed cash to get it fixed or buy a new one. Okay, so maybe that wouldn't be so fun after all.

Bored out of his wits, Zoro went to .com. Persoming-droid stands for Personal Mingo Droid (PMD). It's a company run by Doflamingo. Apparently his leading scientist, Caesar Clown had found a way to make robots look human, sound human and even feel human. They almost _seem _human, except, they didn't have feelings. They have emotions, but not feelings. You can bash them, kick them, or "rape" (though you can't actually call it that since they're programmed to be consensual) them all you want, but they'll still smile at you like nothing's wrong.

_Bored out of your wits? Home alone with no friends or family to amuse you? Then we've got just the thing for you! _Zoro read on, his interest piquing for the first time in days.

_Click here to order your own personal toy for just $499! Choose your perfect match, your perfect maid or butler or even your perfect little love-toy. Free shipment to your doorstep! Buy now!_

"So this is the PMD thing that Johnny's been talking about," Zoro scrolled through the pictures of men, women and children of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Scrolling through the very bottom of the page, he noticed a big red exclamation mark beside the picture of an attractive looking blond man whose face was half covered by a curtain of hair. Curious, he clicked the man's picture and was redirected to his profile.

_Item No. 0302_

_Name: Sanji_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 177cm_

_Weight: 160lbs_

_Excels in cooking and is makes an excellent bodyguard. His kicks are extremely powerful so be careful as to where you aim them. _

**_! Warning! For unknown reasons, this certain PMD was reported to have a foul mouth, bad temper and may become extremely violent at times. But recent and frequent tests have shown that it is none less perfect than other PMDs and is even in tip top condition. Price has been less 50%, but the company will not shoulder any hospital expenses._**

**_ Order at your own risk._**

Highly amused by the description, he clicked "order" without even thinking it over whether or not he even had space for the PMD. The site verified and tracked down his IP address and home address and confirmed his purchase with a "ka-ching" sound. "Ah well, what the heck. It can sleep on the floor for all I care. It's not really alive anyway…"

Glancing at the time he noticed it was already past midnight and he haven't even eaten lunch yet. Not that he wakes up before lunch anyway. A man needs to rest more to heal fast after all, or something along those lines. Grabbing a pot, he filled it half way with water and set it to boil. He looked through his near empty shelves, rummaging for any edible substance till he found a lone pack of instant ramen on the back of the topmost shelf. Standing on tip toes, he reached for the pack, opened it with ease and dumped the contents, save the seasoning, into the pot of now boiling water.

He took a pair of chopsticks from the drawer by the sink and proceeded mixing the noodles. After a minute or two, he turned the fire off and added the seasoning and continued mixing. He then lifted the pot from the stove and set it down on the table with a clunk. He was about to sit down and enjoy his meal when someone knocked on his door.

Groaning, he placed his chopsticks down beside the pot and answered the door. "Hey don't you know what time it is?" His eyes met blue piercing ones. He was so close to the person who knocked on his door at two in the morning that he could feel the other person breathing. Surprised, he jumped back a bit and gave the person a once over. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yeah, what about it? I asked who the fuck are you?" Zoro _almost_ didn't see that kick coming. He brought his arm up to parry the blow and threw a punch at the man who dodged it with inhuman flexibility, slightly bending backwards while still keeping a straight posture.

"Wow, really, so my new master's a fucktard but hey you're pretty strong to be able to have met my foot without breaking a bone so I guess I'm not complaining," the blond man shrugged and let himself in, kicking the door close with his foot. He took a peek into the kitchen and grimaced. "Ugh, don't you clean up here? And what the hell's that supposed to be?"

"It's food you dumbass. Why would I bother cleaning the kitchen anyway? I barely use it," Zoro shrugged, confused by the fact that he was talking at ease to a random blond stranger that had just entered his home. "So who are you? What are you doing here? And how the heck do you know my name?"

"Mmm…" The blonde took off his coat and tossed on the floor and started taking off his shirt. "Well, you're pretty slow. Can't you take a hint?"

"O-Oi! What are you doing?" Zoro took a step back as an amazingly sexy half naked blond slowly approached him, taking his sweet time to unbuckle his belt and slip it off his waist.

"So yeah, nice to meet you master," the man pushed Zoro against the wall as he undid the button of his pants, giving Zoro a sneak peek of what blonde curls lie underneath whatever remaining clothing the blonde had.

"M-master? What—?"

"Name's Sanji," the blonde said, pulling Zoro's shirt that the man's lips was practically inches away from his own. "Your personal toy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoro's head was spinning. The blonde was now on top of him, tugging on his sweat pants while something soft and wet travelled down the side of his jaw downwards to the base of his neck. A pair of talented hands travelled south and gripped his half-hard member and began to stroke it mercilessly.

"Hm? What do we have here?" He said as he lifted up Zoro's leg. "Nice, and big are we? I wonder how you'll ever fit… or maybe we wouldn't have to worry about that, hmm?"

In one fluid motion, the blond dove between his legs and started sucking. Zoro felt all his blood suddenly rush into that one sensitive spot as the blonde's talented tongue started to massage his member. The blonde released his aching cock and crashing their lips together. Zoro struggled as the man bit his lip and started to attack his tongue. The swordsman could faintly taste his salty precum on the other man's tongue. Zoro looked at his teasing blue eyes, hazily as the man broke their kiss. The man— Sanji, shoved his fingers in his mouth and whispered, "Suck." Zoro obeyed, not really knowing why he did. Fuck, it was 2am and he was damn tired. He tried to bite the guy's fingers, but got his balls squeezed. Hard. Zoro yelped in pain.

"Biting's not nice," the blonde chided while he thrusted his fingers in and out of Zoro's mouth while he squeezes and pumps the green haired man with his other hand. When he pulled his fingers out, he grinned as a thin trail of Zoro's saliva connected from his fingers to the man's lips.

Fingers crept under and started to slowly inch their way inside him. Zoro let out a guttural scream. One slender finger slid in with ease, coated his own saliva, something he'd rather not think about right now. Then two, then three. Opening and closing, sliding in and out and in and out. Three fingers fucking and stretching him, and a very skilful mouth getting him off. _"Oh shit,"_ Zoro thought. The blonde was prepping him.

"O-Oi! Stop you— haaahh—" Zoro squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine and rocked his body. He squinted just in time to see the blonde licking his lips, which are laced with thick white fluid.

"Mnngh S-stop…" Zoro said weakly, pushing the blond away. "Wh-What are you d-doinnnghh…"

"Hmm," Sanji got up and looked amusedly at the mess which is Zoro. "Didn't you order me to do these kinds of stuff to you though?"

"No… What sick bastard would do that kind of thing anyway," Zoro groaned, tucking his dick back inside his pants. "Besides I just… wanted to know what kinda idiot bot would get himself discounted at half price."

"Yeah, well the kind that can kick your sorry ass," Sanji spat angrily. Zoro raised an eyebrow and got up, wondering which part of his statement got the blonde pissed off.

"Sure you can," he shrugged, taking his shirt off, he threw it at Sanji and hit him in the face, much to the other man's dismay. "Anyway, I'm… going to take a shower. You can go help yourself to whatever food's in the kitchen."

"There is no food in the kitchen," the blond glared at him. "Except for that soggy noodles sitting on the table. No way in hell am I going to touch that."

"It's your fault they became soggy anyway," Zoro shrugged and left the room, leaving Sanji alone with a bowl of soggy noodles.

His mouth still tasted of Zoro and his entire body's all sweaty. Not that Zoro, or anyone would care. He took his shirt off and tossed it over where Zoro tossed his. If the guy want's his house messy, then Sanji'll gladly add up to the mess. He went over to the sink to wash his hands and almost destroyed it. There were about five or six cockroaches scurrying all over the sink. Sanji's hair stood as he opened the tap and tried to ignore the little critters as he washed his hands and splashed water over his face and torso.

He'd learned over the years as a "toy" that if you weren't permitted to use the shower, there were always other ways. After washing himself up, he sat down and glared at the bowl of noodles and grabbed a fork. Swallowing hard, he took a forkful and ate it. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he'd expect it to be. "For a cheap pack of instant noodles, you ain't half bad," he patted his stomach and grinned.

Sanji got up and gave himself a tour of the small apartment while his new _master _took a shower. He walked briskly into the living room and cringed inwardly when he saw the dirty laundry littered all over the place. He carefully tried stepping over them when something caught his eye. He just about threw up. Whether the brownish-green thing in the corner he saw just now is dirty underwear left to rot or some leftover that his new master hadn't bother cleaning up, he didn't think he'd want to know. He just hopped out of the room as quick as he could and tried to think of something else besides the gross abomination in Zoro's living room. He walked past the shower and swore he heard the green-haired man moan. He smirked. The guy was obviously getting off. At two in the morning.

Sanji flung the door which led to the bedroom open and dove straight into the bed, not quite caring what his master would think. All the previous ones prefer him to sleep beside them anyway, disgusting as that is, so what makes this one any different? The blonde removed his shirt and tossed it in a corner, not really caring about the mess he was making since his master was such a messy guy in the first place. He looked around for clothes to wear while he removed his belt and pants, revealing nothing underneath. After a while of going through Zoro's drawers, he donned on one of the guy's oversized shirt and went back into bed.

He lied down and took a nice, long look around. The bed was in the far corner so he could see everything else from there. It was the usual room: drawers for clothes, shoes and socks are strewn everywhere, a computer with chips and booze littered near it, some weights and swords and— wait, swords? Sanji sat up as his eyes trailed upon the three, neatly laid swords on the wall. If anything, they were the cleanest thing he's seen in the whole apartment. But why did the guy have swords in this day and age? Is he a hobbyist? A collector? Or maybe they were heirlooms… or he could be like one of those crazy psychos who cut people up… Is that why he ordered a bot like him? So that he wouldn't be charged with murder? Sanji gritted his teeth as he thought about that. Him. A bot. A measly bot. Not human enough to have his death by the hands of another be categorized as murder.

He lied back down and stared at the ceiling. What kind of man would his new master be anyway? To have swords like those, he must either be quite the nerdy collector or an assassin. And what is up with his hair? Dyed green? But he was so sure his hair down there was green as well. Unless the man's crazy enough to dye it down there too, then the only explanation for his hair was that it was natural, or the product of some crazy DNA orgy or something. Sanji closed his eyes and started to drift off into dreamless slumber when he heard the door open. Too tired to care, he just waited for the man to either snuggle beside him, to rape him or just throw him out of the bed. He heard the man sigh and listened to his footsteps. They got nearer and nearer, then farther… Curiosity got the better of Sanji as he squinted his eyes to take a peek at what the man was doing. To his surprise, he saw the man laying with his back to Sanji on the couch just across the room.

Sanji squeezed his eyes back shut and willed his brain or whatever system there is inside him to go to sleep, but couldn't. He could feel something beat against his chest and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or happy. If memory serves him right, it's supposed to be his heart beating in reaction to his emotions. But bots like him aren't supposed to have real organs, or even emotions for that matter. Happiness, sadness and love… they were wired into his chip so that he would understand them, not feel them.

But was that really how it's supposed to go? He's never seen another PMD cry before. Laugh maybe, or smile, but not deep emotions like sadness. Pain, yes, but that's more of a sensory thing than an emotional one. Or maybe he's special? Like those robot-turned-human in the movies his previous masters would watch then mock him because they knew he didn't have feelings. Or did he? That would explain the anger and hate he'd feel towards his previous masters. But he learned long ago that if you get returned to the factory, its a long and painful _"treatment process"_, because the scientists and tech would think that he's defective. He knew better, but they wouldn't stop with the needles and experiments until they're satisfied that you're not.

Sanji grit his teeth at that memory. _"We'll only stop when we're sure that you're no longer human," they had told him as he screamed in pain, being operated on for the fifth time that day. _He'd pretend not to feel. Not to cringe when they'd run over a little kitten with a truck. Not to cry when they took away the thing that he used to consider most important to him. Not to even blink an eye when they shot an innocent kid. Because PMDs are only supposed to feel pain and all the positive emotions. Because it's the negative emotions that makes you human. So they'd hurt him over and over… Grief, anger and hatred. Torturing you to insanity every time a customer would send him back as "defective."

Silent tears run down his cheek as he finally drifts into unconsciousness. He hopes Zoro wouldn't make him go back. Regardless of his retardness and stuck-up attitude, he's got to be a good guy. After all, he's never been able to sleep peacefully for god knows how long. A single phrase rings through his mind as the morning sun greets him good morning. Sanji gets up and rubs the sleep from his eyes as they travel from the floor to the figure of the sleeping swordsman.

_We'll only stop when you're no longer human._

* * *

**A/N: I know it took forever for me to update, but my third year in college has been really busy! I'm drawing every day, every minute and every hour and I'm just so tired that I couldn't even think of what to write next. **_(I mean, the story's all planned out and even has an ending already, but I just don't know how to expand it from a 5-word sentence to a full blown chapter. lllOTL)_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_sI kinda suck at smut writing since it's my first time! I know, I've read tons of M-fics yet I've never really written one myself so my vocab and imagery's really limited lllOTL/s _**I'm having my midterms right now and I'm just blowing off some steam and stress and I thought, "Hey I should probably update my fics... lllOTL"**

_**That's all for now! I hope to update soon! Oh and remember to R&R guys~ XD**_


End file.
